


To the Revolution (WIP Title)

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Except he isn't, Gen, Guilt, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Hero Morality | Patton Sanders, Hero Villain AU, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders are Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parents, Parents Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Screaming, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Yelling, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: It takes a very long time for Logan to tell Patton about his not-so-secret side job. It takes him even longer to figure out that there is something...offabout Shadow. And by the time he works out the clues, he's sitting in a dirty alleyway trying to keep his fifteen year old son from bleeding out in his arms.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

It takes a very long time for Logan to tell Patton about his (apparently not as secret as he though) side job. It isn't half as terrifying as he thought it would be.

"Patton? Could we talk for a moment?" he asks, moving into the living room and sitting next to his husband. Patton immediately turns off the TV and sets his phone aside, beaming up at Logan.

"Of course!" he chirps, oblivious to Logan's inner turmoil and how this revelation will tear them apart, and Logan hates how his next words will wipe that beautiful smile away. But Patton is as bright and open as he always is, fully attentive, and somehow that's worse than being ignored.

"I have something I need to tell you. That...that I should have informed you of a long time ago. I apologize that it took me this long."

Patton frowns, leaning forward to cup Logan's cheek. "What's wrong, sweetie? You know you can tell me anything, but if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"No!" Logan interrupts, shaking his head hard enough that some of his hair flops into his eyes. "No, I need to say this. You deserve to know. And I should not keep something this big from you any longer, especially if I expect this relationship to work, which I certainly hope it does."

"Oh baby...."

Logan squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm Nebula."

Patton doesn't respond for a very long time, and Logan cracks his eyes open to guage exactly how screwed he is. Patton seems to be more in shock than anything else, eyes wide and lips slightly parted, hands still gripping Logan's.

"Patton? Are you alright?"

"Holy _shit_ ," Patton breathes, and it's so completely out of character from him that Logan laughs before he can stop himself. Patton turns slightly to look him dead in the eye. "I'm Morality."

It's Logan's turn to do a mental Windows error tone, mind going completely blank as he tries to process what he's just been told. "Beg your pardon? You're...."

Patton shrugs helplessly. "Yeah. I'm Morality. And you...."

"I am Nebula, yes. Fascinating. This is not at all how I imagined this conversation going when I walked into the room."

"Me neither," Patton gaps out, starting to giggle as they lock eyes. Logan smiles.

"Now that this has been cleared up...care for some pizza?"

"I'd love some."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No TWs for this chapter that I can see, but PLEASE tell me if something caught you by surprise and you think I should add. All TWs, both major/obvious and minor, will be placed in the beginning of each chapter summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys: I'm not joking to trying to push my other social media platforms. this is serious. Please please please read the end note of this chapter. The amount of people who I have been messaged by screeching at me about the end of the chapter is ASTONISHING and I've had several commenters on here confused and slightly panicked. Please read the end note after you finish the chapter, or scroll down now and glance over it before you start the chapter.
> 
> Virgil. Is not. Committing. Suicide. I promise. I won't spoil what actually happened until the end note, but please. If you think you can't handle reading something that implies that someone MIGHT be doing that, (and that isn't to attack anyone, your triggers are valid and I apologize for not specifying this earlier) then please, for your own safety, click off this story.
> 
> ~Ash

"Virgil? Can you set the table, please?"

Virgil tosses his phone onto his bed as he registers Patton calling him and races downstairs. "Pancakes?" he asks eagerly.

Patton grins at him from over the kitchen counter. "Of course. It's pancake Sunday, I wouldn't miss this for all the money in the world!"

"Don't be ridculous, Patton, the ability to solve our financial problems and get Virgil through college would be well worth missing a single Sunday of pancakes," Logan retorts, smiling fondly at them both as he walks into the living room, hair still mussed on one side from sleep, cheek red where it was pressed against the pilow.

Patton gasps in mock disbelief. "Logan Sanders, you take that back right now!" he says, playfully pointing the spatula at Logan's chest and licking a dollop of batter off the tip of his finger as he and Logan had a silent argument.

"You both are unbearable," Virgil teases, slipping around Patton to grab plates and utensils, frowning at his reflection in the blade of a butter knife. "Can we eat yet?"

Patton chuckles, turning the burner off and moving the final pacakes to the platter. "Now we can. Dig in, everyone!"

Virgil snags his plate with a grin, flopping three pancakes down and lathering them in a generous layer of butter and syrup. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem, kiddo," Patton hums, pouting at his plate when the bite of pancake he'd been about to eat falls apart on his fork, dropping into a puddle of syrup. Logan chuckes at him, kissing his temple when Patton turns his pout on him.

"Eat your pancakes, love."

"Don't be digusting," Virgil complains, wrinkling his nose at his parents.

Their gazes snap back to their plates, both of them blushing and trying to hide it. Virgil smirks. "I have to run over to Thomas's house so we can finish the project for science, so you guys can be as sappy and gross as you want then. Don't worry," he consoles them, tone taking on just a hint of a sarcastic edge at the end.

Logan brightens at the mention of Virgil's science project. "Have fun. Let me know how it goes! When do we get to see what you're doing?" he asks.

Virgil shrugs uncomfortably. "When we finally finish it, I guess." (He'd finished the project months ago, Thomas was willing to cover for him; he thinks he'd probably feel a lot worse about lying to them if it weren't so damn important.) Not being able to tell friends and family, or even offer some kind of believable excuse is just yet another side effect of being a Mutant.

And Virgil hates every second of it.

As soon as he's around the corner of the block, he ducks into an alley and snaps his fingers, feeling the ripple of energy and magic as his appearance is obscured by his mask and his shadows swirling up around his body.

The stairs to the roof are still rickety, and a part of Virgil relishes the adrenaline spike he gets every time a step wobbles and creaks ominously under his weight. It's still early morning, and he knows Patton and Logan won't expect him home until after dinner, unless he could get a sleepover with Thomas okay'ed by his parents and Thomas's mom, one of the nicest people he'd ever met.

The wind from the top of the building roars in his ears, tearing through his hair and deafening him. He can hardly even think, it's so loud. It's nice. Freeing, somehow, to have the wind chilling his body and throwing his hair around wildly. Grinning like a madman, Virgil hoists himself up onto the ledge, tilts forward to eye the ground...

...and lets himself fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comment from this morning inadvertently brought this to my attention: the FINAL PARAGRAPH IS NOT VIRGIL COMMITTING SU*C*DE. I WOULD HAVE PUT A TRIGGER WARNING. That being said, he can teleport, and his shadows can solidify, so I really should have ended the chapter on a different note. Please heed future chapter warnings, and read the tags before you proceed. Thank you for your time.
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
